


Ch. 2 - Meet and Greet (Mage!AU)

by orphan_account



Series: Haikyuu!! Mage AU! [1]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, mage au - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where magic is real and so are the creatures that harness it, Shōyō and Tobio become apprentices under four skilled mages who will teach them all they know of magic. Along with three other apprentices, their journey will have them encountering hijinks, low-jinks and maybe even some medium-jinks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ch. 2 - Meet and Greet (Mage!AU)

His name was Tobio Kageyama, a young mage apprentice from a small valley village. Tobio, from a young age, knew he was going to be a mage. He was both fascinated and therefore infatuated by the idea that he may be able to control the energy of himself and the universe to manifest various entities or elements. Tobio began to study and he was seen as a prodigy – a genius – by anyone who witnessed his talents.

Tobio’s favourite kind of magic to perform steadily became healing. It took a well-rounded mage because the main aspects to a healing mage was to 1) support the fellow party members, and 2) guard oneself against any attacks while on course. Although this was mainly the job of other party members, once most of the party was injured or the best in the party were injured, defense was heavily important. Tobio aimed to be the best he could at healing and supportive magic. He wanted to support and aid his village to become great and therefore be protected against the domineering country, Oykotnihata.

As countries often did, it was steadily expanding its borders to encompass more terrain. Tobio wanted to create a force to combat that and since many young boys in his village trained to be guards or soldiers, he realised the need for healing mages at an early age. Tobio gave his righteous reasoning a purpose but as he trained, he burnt many bridges, the stress becoming too great as the partners and parties he trained with could not control the power he bestowed upon them. Tobio’s efforts to become stronger were not easily matched to the skills of his peers in his small village, and this pushed him to try harder. To become stronger. Alas, he snapped and the efforts of his training wasted away when entering a battle, his partners died. It was out of his control, but of course he blamed himself for not being able to recognize the levels of power their bodies could contain which was why he left to train under masters.

He heard of some mages coming to town and he knew that it was common practice for new full-mages to train apprentices since it was good practice for them and it made a new generation of full-mages. What Tobio was unprepared for was the matching of his energy well to another’s, especially unbeknownst to either of them. Tobio was amazed, but more so enraged by the childish mistake and lack of restraint the other mage had. Obviously an offensive mage, the orange-headed boy brandished a sword which contained mostly orange flames, but of course some blue magic he clearly recognized as belonging to himself since it was preposterous that a child so young could create a sword of such grandeur with such intense blue flames on his own; besides Tobio had created some blue flames of his own when he first started, too.

So in true Tobio fashion, he threw a not-so-intense ball of energy at the child and blatantly pointed out the child’s foolishness. Once the scene calmed a tad and both boys had been silenced by the terrifying full mage with short brown hair, Tobio was introduced to the others. His introduction was short but informative, as he liked to keep things. He didn’t really want to make friends, he just wanted to learn and protect his village.

“So, c-can I be your apprentice, or….?” the young boy, Shōyō as he introduced himself to be, asked nervously. Tobio became heavily confused and therefore voiced his confusion to enlighten the child.

“They’re taking whoever comes first, so of course you’re going to be their apprentice. Why wouldn’t you be?” Tobio said a little more harshly than he meant to, but he wanted to have his question answered.

“W-what!?” Shōyō gasped in surprise and embarrassment. “B-but Kōshi told me that I had to try out to be an apprentice!”

“Did you not read any of the fliers around town?” Tobio frowned in further confusion. This kid was really dumb, huh? “You dumbass child.”

“Excuse you! I’m no child, I’m 16!” Shōyō snapped which surprised Tobio. They were the same age?

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is that you both are going to be apprentices!” Kōshi tried to defuse the situation.

“Hello….?” a very tired, almost bored voice said before a light knock sounded behind Tobio. He turned with everyone else in the room and saw a shorter, blonde female who looked already very nervous with two taller boys behind her. One with blond hair and glasses and another with freckles and brown hair. Tobio already felt perturbed by the tall blond, but he found the other two fairly tolerable. Of course, he thought so briefly but he ultimately didn’t care to focus much on any feelings because he had a village to protect.

“Hello.” the tall brunet boy smiled and waved. “Chikara downstairs told us that we could apply for apprenticeship up here.”

“Three more apprentices already? Well aren’t we popular!” Daichi laughed and looked to his three other mages. “I guess we can move to our secret lair now.”

“Right!” Kōshi smiled and gave a thumbs-up to his friend. “Let’s get the final introductions in first, though.”

The three newcomers introduced themselves to be Hitoka (the girl), Tadashi (the freckled boy) and Kei (the tall asshole) all from nearby villages, both Tadashi and Kei being from the same one. None of them really knew which kind of magic they wanted to specialize in, but Tobio didn’t very much care about that. He wanted to learn as much as he could. All that he could. He couldn’t be distracted by things that didn’t ultimately matter; things that one under normal circumstances might long for – like romantic relations, friendship relations and amusement, for instance – but he couldn’t be bothered with on his path to protecting his own village.

The group set out to a nearby house which was fairly small but cozy. Tobio noted it smelled like some kind of meat and he felt his stomach rumble. He wondered when the last time he ate was, but he couldn’t recall. He was able to pick up the annoying blabbering that came from the smaller boy to his right who kept asking him stupid questions he couldn’t answer fast enough, even if he wanted to. This child probably enjoyed the sound of his own voice and nothing else. It was quite tiresome but better than the sneering and snickering coming from the tall blonde and his shorter brunet companion. Hitoka looked terrified, even when Kiyoko started talking with her. It reminded Tobio of some of the children in his village; scared and easily startled. Unfortunate such weak souls had to be born into such hard times but Tobio knew, above anyone else, that weakness would weed itself out when trying times began.

“Welcome to our not-so-secret hideout! This is Ryūnosuke Tanaka and Yū Nishinoya, our childhood friends. This is actually Ryūnosuke’s place, so make sure to not destroy too much.” Kōshi motioned to two boys who were trying desperately to talk to Kiyoko, who ignored them and kept talking to a severely frazzled Hitoka. Yū was a short boy with blond dyed into his spiked hair and Ryūnosuke was taller with a shaved head and apparently an affinity to ripping his shirt off as Kōshi and Daichi joked with him about. The two were guards for the village, so they couldn’t do any kind of magic. This always confused Tobio; how could people not know how to use magic? Were their inner wells dried up? Whatever the cause, Tobio didn’t see very much importance in really looking into it seeing as he, as always, had other things to worry over.

“So will you guys be doing any magic or just the boring book stuff?” Ryūnosuke asked, standing by the doorway with Yū, keeping out of the way.

“Boring book stuff.” Kōshi smiled and both the guards looked disgusted and bored before they ran off to do who knows what. Not reading, that was for certain.

“What will we be reading!?” Shōyō asked excitedly, shaking and nearly jumping in twitchy joy. He was like come small dog that couldn’t contain itself from running around and yapping all the time. How annoying.

“Today we start easy, we’ll be looking at the various types of magic and magic casters, then tomorrow we will head a little deeper and the next day we’ll expand more until we can start to put into practice what we’ll read about.” Daichi explained, the other full mages nodding with him.

“We want you all on the same level before we start asking you all to conjure things and harness things. It’s a process.” Asahi added, his voice kind of startling all the apprentices since they hadn’t heard him speak much more than his name. He seemed startled when they became startled and he apologized profusely until Tobio’s stomach gave a huge growl that alerted everyone to how hungry he was. He cursed his stomach but when Kōshi laughed and suggested they all get some food, he felt a little thankful because he really couldn’t focus on an empty stomach. They met Saeko Tanaka, Ryūnosuke’s older sister, when they sat eating bread and cheese and drinking milk; she had dyed blonde hair cut short and she was a guard too, but at a higher level than Ryūnosuke and Yū. She was almost a part of the military, but not quite. Kei mentioned his brother was a part of the military, but Tobio tuned that out because he frankly didn’t give a care about Kei or Kei’s family.

He had finally done it; he was an apprentice and he was going to protect his village from the evil brunet general who continued to try and raid his village. So far they had the mountains keeping them safe but Tobio knew it was only a matter of time and he had to stop that man before he managed any further. He would save his people. No matter what.


End file.
